If I lay here
by RustedDreams
Summary: written for Klaineweek2013 prompt Early klaine. The first time Blaine sleeps round Kurt's house.


'Blaine are you asleep?'

'No.' Blaine half mumbles half groans, nuzzling his face further into Kurt's chest where he has somehow found himself laying.

'You are you're going to sleep.' Kurt whispers amusedly, shifting slightly where he is pinned to the couch under Blaine's barely conscious form. They're sat in the Hummel-Hudson living room, curled up at one end of the couch, watching some awful action movie that Finn had picked out. Burt and Carole are seated on the only other couch occupying the room, neither of them paying much attention to the film and instead whispering quietly to each other and occasionally, in Burt's case, shooting curious looks towards Kurt and Blaine. Finn seems to be the only one actually watching the movie from his place on the floor.

'mmnot.' Blaine makes a half-hearted protest eventually, shifting again so his weight is more fully spread on top of Kurt and his head is burrowed further into his boyfriend's shirt. Kurt wouldn't usually sit like this, Blaine practically lying on top of him, fists clinging desperately into Kurt's shirt and head pressed firmly into his chest, but this is new and exciting for both of them. PDA is still something they're not quite used to showing but with the lights being off and only Kurt's family here to see they've somehow twisted closer over the course of the evening until they're wrapped up in each other.

'Come on, let's get you off to bed.'

'No I'm watching.'

'Blaine you're practically asleep.' Blaine lets out a low hum, deliberating for a few seconds until he realises that going to bed means going to Kurt's bed and staying there for the rest of the night, then it doesn't take much convincing at all.

'Okay, let's go.' Blaine pouts but pulls himself into a sitting position anyway, grimacing when he feels the strain and ache from his muscles being in an awkward position for too long and the burning in his eyes as there's a particularly bright flash on the screen.

'I think we're going to head off to bed now.' Kurt announces to the room, walking over quickly to hug Carole and his Dad goodnight.

'Thank you again for letting me stay.' Blaine offers as he makes his way unsteadily to the staircase, Kurt quickly rushing to take his hand and lead him upstairs.

'Not at all hun, you're welcome any time.'

'You boys be good.'

Kurt pulls Blaine up the staircase with minimal effort, Blaine blinking awake with each unsteady step he takes, and concentrating on not falling over. Kurt leads the way into his bedroom, flicking on the light which quickly disperses any remaining sleep in Blaine's eyes.

'Well.'

'Well.' They look at each other awkwardly for a few moments, neither of them quite sure what to do with themselves now that they're here in the glaring, inescapable light, with nothing left to do but undress and sleep.

'I guess I'll go get changed.' Kurt offers quietly. 'Unless you wanted the bathroom first?'

'No no sweetie you go, I'd hate to keep you from your skin care.' Kurt's heart does that excited flip flop thing it always seems to do in Blaine's presence. The pet names are a new development 'darling's and 'sweetheart's and 'honey's being dropped from Blaine's unfamiliar tongue, It always catches Kurt off guard and he doesn't think his heart will ever stop swooping at the sound.

Kurt smiles and leans up to press a quick kiss to Blaine's lips before disappearing into his en suite. Blaine changes quickly, feeling self-conscious even though he knows no one is watching. He's nervous, and that's stupid, he knows it is, but this is the first time he's slept at Kurt's house. Of course there had been that drunken night that he barely even remembers months ago and evenings where he's found himself being gently shaken awake by Kurt or Carole, but this is different. This is the first time he's been _allowed_ to stay at Kurt's house in Kurt's bed as Kurt's boyfriend. It's new and it's scary and it's exciting.

He decides to just use the family bathroom instead of waiting for Kurt to finish up in his. Stepping out into the darkened hallway he feels a jolt of emotion at the domesticity of it all, it's early and it's silly but sometimes, late at night or on those days when Kurt uses that smile that's reserved just for him, Blaine can't help but imagine a future together, rushed breakfasts on their way to exciting jobs, candlelit meals shared on balconies in fading sunlight and nights spent wrapped around each other. It's naïve, he thinks, but he likes it all the same.

Kurt's still in the bathroom when Blaine gets back, no doubt carrying on with his skin care routine. Blaine doesn't mind though, it gives him time to take in his boyfriend's bedroom, a place he's so familiar with and yet has never really _looked _at.

Blaine loves Kurt's room, there's an ordered sort of disarray to it, knick knacks are spread about in unruly lines, CDs and books piled high in corners, little flecks of _Kurt _dotted about the place. And yet it's tasteful too, cushions and throws decorate the bed, coloured in whites and light blues, the furniture and full length mirrors are all symmetrical and organise, cleverly concealing the flashes of colour and chaos that hides beneath.

There are pictures everywhere, tacked to walls and wardrobe doors, hung in frames that litter the walls, some are of him, the newer ones, pinned up on boards, and others are of the new directions, people he barely recognises. One in particular catches his eye, it's in a silver photo frame, elaborate and old looking, and two pairs of identical sea blue eyes grin back at him, unmistakable. It's the only old picture of Kurt he's seen, but it's still unquestionably Kurt, laughing delightedly from what Blaine can only assume is his mother's lap. They're pretty, both of them, the same smiles and the same eyes, shining like reflected stars in the evening sunlight. Kurt couldn't have been more than five at the time, but there's still so much of him that Blaine recognises, the dimpled cheeks that flush so easily, the wicked, determined eyes that flash with a kind of uninhibited joy, that smile, the one that so easily takes Blaine's breath away if he's not prepared to see it.

'Hey, sorry I took so long.'

'Hey!' Blaine whirls round, feeling like he's been caught in a trap even though he hasn't done anything wrong. Kurt smiles wryly and looks at the picture in his hand.

'You're cute.' Blaine says as a way of explanation, carefully putting the frame back where it came from and walking over to Kurt. 'You've barely changed.'

'Gee thanks.'

'No I just meant that you looked so cute back then and you're adorable now, in fact I don't think you'll ever stop being gorgeous.'

'Not even when I'm old and grey.'

'Not even when you're old and grey.' They grin at each other, Blaine's hands coming to rest on Kurt's waist and both of them standing together for longer than is probably necessary.

'You washed the gel out.' Kurt muses, lifting a hand to idly run through Blaine's half damp curls. Blaine leans into the touch, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly before replying.

'I didn't think you'd let me sleep with all that gel on your pillow.'

'You know me so well.'

Still they stand together, breathing in each other's warmth, and leaning into the hands that surround them. Neither of them are quite sure what to do with themselves now, there's only really one option but they've both suddenly become nervous.

'I guess we should go to bed then.' Kurt whispers shyly, motioning towards the bed as if Blaine wouldn't understand what he meant otherwise.

'I guess we should.' Blaine agrees, taking one step forward and then pausing. 'Which side do you want?'

'Oh um, I hadn't thought about it… the right I guess.'

They slide into their respective sides in awkward silence, their shallow breathing the only noise to penetrate the silence. Once in bed they turn to face each other smiling unsurely and dancing around each other's gaze.

'I like your hair like this.' Kurt whispers, carding his fingers once more through Blaine's unruly curls, tugging gently and pressing his fingers into the scalp.

'mmm I like you.' Blaine mumbles, sleep suddenly catching up to him.

'Dork.'

'Leave me alone I'm tired.'

'Shall I turn the light off?' Kurt gets a nod and a stifled yawn in reply which he figures is as much a reply as he's going to get. He leans over to flick his bedside light off and settles himself more comfortably in the dark. They lie in silence for a little longer, Blaine's breathing evening out until Kurt thinks he's asleep, but then he hears a quiet voice in the dark.

'Kurt.'

'Yeah?'

'So um… do we, I mean I don't know the etiquette, but would it be okay if we…' Blaine's voice is hesitant and shy and Kurt's sure that if he could see his face it would be coloured with that dark blush that sometimes appears when his boyfriend gets nervous.

'Blaine Anderson are you asking me to cuddle?'

'Possibly.'

'Then your wish is my command.'

Kurt shuffles closer, silently thankful that Blaine had brought it up so he wouldn't have to (what's the point of having a sleepover with your boyfriend if there are no cuddles involved?) and slings an arm around Blaine's body. Blaine is facing him, nuzzling in impossibly closer so that their chests are pressed flush together, he brings his arms up to wrap around Kurt's chest, tangling their legs together in the process. They both adjust to the feeling of another person wrapped around them, hidden intimately away under the covers, masked in the smell of each other, of the lingering hint of raspberry hair gel and vanilla skin cream, the heady feeling of a boy (their boy) close and warm and invading their space in the most wonderful way. Their breathing evens out until the rise and fall of their chests are synchronised like the dip and swing of hands clasped together and Kurt thinks that even their hearts are beating with the same rhythm beneath two separate layers of clothing.

Blaine gives Kurt a tight squeeze, slipping just that little bit lower in the bed until he can rest his head on Kurt's chest and feel his heartbeat beneath his cheek. Kurt squeezes back, pressing a tender kiss to the top of Blaine's and wrapping his arms securely around his boyfriend's body.

'We should stay here forever.'

'Forever and ever.'


End file.
